1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for locking and positioning a core assembly, such as a collapsible core assembly or an expandable cavity assembly, for quick and easy installation and removal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional core assemblies, such as expandable cavity elements and collapsible core assemblies are known and have been used with injection molding tools. Known collapsible core assemblies use segments that slide or otherwise move with respect to each other to vary the outer diameter of the core assembly.
Core assemblies are often used with stripper plates or movable plates to guide movement of and to hold the core assembly in position during one or more steps of an injection molding process. After a plastic part or article is injection molded, the core assembly can either collapse or expand to release or otherwise discharge the molded part or article.
Many conventional injection molding systems use mold plates that are moveably and/or fixedly with respect to each other, some of which are grouped together, to accomplish movement between an injection mold step of the process and an article release step of the process. A driver or another suitable mechanical system can be used to move and/or fix any one or more of the mold plates with respect to each other and/or to the core assembly. Because many conventional injection molding systems use collapsible core assemblies or expandible core assemblies, there is an apparent need to quickly and cost-efficiently install, remove and/or otherwise maintain the core assembly and/or other connected or related elements.